undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Demers
Demers are a type of species that take the looks of what a human can describe as dog-like. They are generally friendly, and if you see one, you should not feel threatened by any type. They are most of the time very forgiving and generous and all Demer usually have a hard time hating things as well. It would take a lot for a Demer to hate someone. Do not let this trait trick you, though, as they are quite smart, and they can and will outsmart you if you try to take advantage of them. Then, and only then, is when you should be worried about them. They are fearsome fighters, and their cute looks will deceive you. Locations/Types Demers are found all throughout the Underground. Depending on where they are, they can vary in many different ways, all the way from eye color to fur thickness. Snowdin Snowdin Demers are laid-back, fun-loving, and fun-to-be-around Demers. They know exactly when it's time to work, and when it's okay to goof off. They love goofing off, however, and sometimes it gets to them. They are the absolute most peaceful Demer there are, and it would take a lot to get them to hate you. They have a thick, usually white, coat. Their eye color is also generally cyan. These Demers have a more laid back attitude towards things and can be thought like Huskies, in a way, even if they don't look like one. Their skin, however, does not always have to be white. It can vary extremely in different colors, but it is more often lighter to blend in with the snow. They are also on the heavier side, packing in more fat and/or muscle to keep warmth in. Snowdin Demers don't have good agility at all, but they make up for it in both their defense and attack. Characters There are none here! Feel free to make one and apply using my wall! Waterfall Waterfall Demers are generally more hard-working than the others. They see what they want, look at all the options, then they pick the path they feel is best. If it doesn't turn out right, they stick with it and make sure they pull it off. They are willing to sacrifice fun time to work and make things easier on them later on. These Demers most of the time have a neutral/cool color coat, but it varies for the most part. Their coat is also somewhat thin to medium. A lot of the time, their eye color matches their coat color, but again, it varies. Waterfall Demers are the most varying type of Demer, and it can make it hard to distinguish them just by looks. Most of the time, Waterfall Demers are quite agile, and so they have increased movement speed. They don't usually have that good of attacks, though, but usually an okay to good defense. Characters Jeroak Feel free to make one and apply using my wall! Hotlands Probably the most interesting Demers, the Hotlands Demers. They have very light fur due to being in Hotlands. Despite living in such a warm area, their coat does not always match the warm colors. They can have basically any color coat as well as skin. There is no set generalized eye color either. These ones tend to be more wild and rambunctious and often get ahead of themselves but they still know when to quit. These ones tend to be more aggressive, but they never get to a point where they will be the first to attack unless you are purposefully antagonizing them. They are still polite, and possibly the most charismatic of the Demers. Even though they may still be quite nice, these Demers have a higher chance of becoming mean and/or rude. This chance may be extremely slim, there is a trend for this. Characters Saic Feel free to make one and apply using my wall! * More to be added soon! *